Areas
Welcome to The Tower! The Tower is divided into thirteen sections (not including the Path of Exile shortcuts, Brutal Boiler, Arcade and Hidden Keep stages) that have their own distinct level theme, ambiance, and music. Only the practiced and persevere can hope to make it to the top. Each section is comprised of three floors. There are therefore a total of 46 floors to climb in the tower before encountering the final boss. Expert climbers may wish to chart their progress by using the information below, presented in order. Major spoilers ahead! 'Chapter 1' Ground Floor The ground floors are filled with hounds and rats, with a few pools of lava sprinkled around each floor. In the lowest levels of the tower you might experience either an occasional spew a large gush of rising lava, or be offered a free ride in the form of a floating beehive. Watch out for falling rats, and jumping dogs. If there's a horrible smell in the room, killing enough dogs might grant you a useful tool. Hatchery Beetles, worms, and other vermin infest this area. A giant worm also makes its home here, who might come out to say hello on a lonely day. Watch out for the Beetle's jumping larvae, they'll burst when they change color! Keep your eye open for the worms as well, sometimes they can hide, patience and a keen eye go a long way. Some of the areas may be partially flooded, and much like the Ground Floor, others steadily fill with lava. 'Conservatory' Seed pods create an organic laser security system by firing its deadly seeds at regular intervals in this area, and the thick foliage often obscures spikes. Poison gas has been known to erupt from the ceiling, and again, some areas have been flooded, so you have your choice between poison, piranhas, lava, and deadly plants. Watch the seed pod shots carefully, and time your movements accordingly, or better yet, take a sword to the shooters and cut them into a salad. Heart Fire, and lava is everywhere! This is properly what the game imagines what hell would be like. While you're climbing to ever greater heights, beware the raging cacophony of erupting geysers. You must do this while avoiding the steady drip of the tiny lava droplets in the form of small red pixels. So don't go observing them in all their glory, they will burn your arms off. There are also giant bats, which won't kill you if you touch them. However they are more than happy to carry you towards your cremation. Ruins A stark change from the Heart, the Ruins are a frozen wasteland. Subject to the raging, arctic winds, entire sections of the walls have caved in, and icy stalactites hang perilously from the ceiling. Falling or using any explosives will loosen the icicles causing them to fall, watch your head! If you climb outside the tower for too long, you will be struck by lightning and fall out of the tower. Be careful! Resource conservation in previous areas pays off in this area, use item jumping and potions wisely, though the arctic winds can also help carry you up, or give you an extra high jump by going down to the bottom of them by pressing down, and jumping up while holding up. Ascension Come for the exciting music and flying pods, stay for the poison plants that line the walls. Exercise caution when approaching any walls or ceilings. Jumping on the floating hives repeatedly will lower them down in-case of emergency maneuvering. End of Chapter 1 'Chapter 2' Segmentation Plant Everything's mechanical now. You'll find different kinds of blocks, all with interesting new deathtraps to avoid! Lasers, lava bombs, crush traps, spike blocks, this place has it all! Time your jumps carefully and plan ahead. Quick reactions and faking-out traps will help a lot. Blocks with a yellow light (seen above the door in the picture to the left) will either spit out a corrosion potion which you can catch, or give you a jump potion applied automatically. These are this section's purple and red berries. Use them wisely and you may not ever need to use your own potions! Volt Caves It's a cave, With electric blocks, that go zap at regular intervals. There's 2 unique enemies in this area. There's some flying elephant aliens that explode with purple jump gas on contact, which in turn will fill your jumps up very quickly. Be careful not to overdose! There are also the dreaded Hunter Beetles, also know as Beebles. With their extreme agility and ability to jump many blocks tall, they are to be considered one of the most deadly enemies in the game. You will also encounter some bouncy plants, Adhesion Berries, and flying spores that make you feel a bit uneasy. ZardoLand Along with being a thieving wizard, Zardo also has a few little projects of his own. Welcome to the horror-filled, hardly legal death park: Zardoland! Wheels you must run (and jump!) on, that speed up when hitting chains, swinging balls that you must grab and swing on (by holding jump), and cannons that shoot you from place to place are ever present in this area. Keep an eye out for giant bombs as well, once they start beeping, run, or else a lava shower is in your future! Scratch all your itches, wipe your sweaty palms, and tell Mom not to bug your for a minute, you're going to need to concentrate! Oh yeah, also watch out for the Brutes. They'll bump you, punch you, and some will even throw grenades at you. Club-Z And here we find a new attraction. This club is certain to get you in a dancing mood, with its funky music and lethal dancers. Seriously, they'll kill you. This area has a different objective and different rules than the others, in that you must collect three coins. They're always in the same spot, so once you find them, it's just a matter of getting to them. There are many different dancers with their own special behaviors. Check out the Enemies section for more information. Temple of Devotion Welcome to the stealth action part of this game! If there is one area is this game where you need to take your time, this is it. While the Temple itself lacks the chaos of the zones you've just come from, it makes up in pure terror. You will find giant worshipers that bow to the ground, ready to smash you, blood-sucking worms that will attach to you and suck you dry (in a bad way) and worst of all, there are giant floating Watchers, scanning the room for you. Stay out of the red light, and if it does pass you, don't move! And don't even think about getting in their green light, because then you're done for. If you're seen, prepare to use a ton of jump potions escaping, or a deadly battle if you have a weapon. Zenith Welcome to Zenith, the 43rd Floor. This is the last section you will be facing before the end. Zenith boasts new traps you haven't seen before. Spinning blades, blenders that whisk you up into their blades, laser eyes on chains, and guillotines dropping from the ceilings. Keeping track of where you are and where you've been will help with a sudden surprise of a guillotine coming into frame, need you backtrack. Time your movements accordingly, and you should make it through Zenith a bit easier than the previous zones. Watch out for lava though, as it is a run-ender, don't be afraid to blow it up from a distance to dispatch it. And while you're at it, don't be too afraid to give the laser eyes a hug, it tends to calm them down. Top of the Tower Seems like this is it. You've made it to the second question mark area of the game. Remember what happened last time you got to a place like this? Yep. Welcome to the final boss's arena! Go up to the top, and grab the sword to throw down with the king of Eurobeating you to a pulp! End of Chapter 2 Path of Exiles 'Soul Crossing' Tread carefully, as the souls of the dead will fly by and stun or kill you as you climb. Be wary also of giant fan blades which will chop climbers to bits. It may be a good idea to carry a lantern into this area, as the souls have an aversion to light. Fatal Flight A whole lot of fan blades and some flying pods await the brave adventurers who attempt this shortcut. Good timing, flying skills, and a bit of luck are key to making it out alive. 'Zardo's Gallery' Come one, come all to the gallery of dea- fun. I mean fun. A challenge of great skill awaits those who brave this room, where climbers must collect coins before the time runs out. Each round becomes increasingly difficult.